hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Death on the Mississippi
Death on the Mississippi is the seventh mission in Hitman: Blood Money. It takes place on a riverboat, named Emily and the targets are six members of a gang known as the Gator Gang and the leader and captain, Skip Muldoon = Mission Briefing = Objectives * Target 1: Kill Skip Muldoon * Target 2: Kill the Gator Gang (0/6) * Retrieve: Retrieve Pictures * Escape: Escape via the Rescue Boat Mission Intel # The engine room is off limits to passengers - the furnace is a dangerous workplace. # Man overboard - the wild waters of the river will cause certain death. # The captain's cake is being prepared in the galley in the rear of the 4th deck. # Only 1st Class Parsers are allowed in the Gators Private area. # The lower class kitchen prepares food for both the tourists on board as well as the Gators on the top deck. Extra flavor could be added. # The boss has recieved some heavy gear from a business alliance. The present is kept secure at the staff quarters. = Disguises = Suit Your normal suit. Tuxedo This tuxedo found in one of the suites can be used to gain access to the 1st Class deck of the ship Purser This disguise will gain you anywhere on the ship minus the Captain's private rooms on the stop of the ship 1st Class Purser This disguise should get you access to most of the areas here, including the 5th Deck (Except for where the Pictures are; Skip's bedroom). Getting inside however will require a frisk from the Gator Gang member standing nearby unless you want to sneak in through the normally restricted Skip's bedroom, but you need to pick the lock to gain entry. Also note that you should avoid the other Pursers, Sailors, the Gator Gang members and Skip Muldoon because if they get a good look at you, your cover will be blown. = Targets = Skip Muldoon Poisoning the Cake Poisoning Skip's drink Fiber Wire Gator Gang Member #1 Gator Gang Member #2 Gator Gang Member #3 Gator Gang Member #4 Gator Gang Member #5 Gator Gang Member #6 = Other Objectives = = Escape = = Notes = = Strategy = For a stealthy approach, you can attain a first-class purser disguise. Go to the kitchen where the cake is being prepared. Inject the cake with the poison syringe, making sure that the other guy isn't looking and nobody else is nearby. Make sure you have no weapons on your person, as you will be searched when you get to Skip's cabin. Make your way up to Skip's cabin; which is located on the top deck. There is a Gator Gang member guarding the door, and he will search you; after he searches you go inside. Check the bathroom to the left as soon as you enter; if you're lucky, there will be a Gator Gang member in there. Poison him with the syringe, or strangle him. If you don't, he will roam the room drinking, making your task more difficult, as he occasionally walks in to Muldoon's room and might catch you should you choose to strangle Muldoon. If you want to strangle Muldoon because you didn't bring the cake or just because you feel like it, wait until he's about to go into the shower to play with his "friend", sneak behind him and strangle him. If you have the poisoned cake, place it on the table and wait for him to eat it. If you killed the guy in the bathroom, then the only other people you have to worry about are the guy guarding the door and the guy next to Skip's room. Sometimes other members tend to walk about outside his room, so be alert. After Skip is dead, go to the next room and get the documents from the safe. All that is left to do is to eliminate the remaining Gator members. Messy Approach This strategy works if you're impatient, have a silenced pistol, and are quick enough. When the guard searches you, you can pull out your pistol and quickly put a bullet between his eyes. Make sure that their are no other onlookers. Double check as Gator Gang members tend to wander around here. After you kill him, drag his body inside. Go into the bathroom and kill the other Gator before he can pull out his stub-nosed revolver. Put both their bodies into the bathroom. Now just kill Skip. You don't have to kill the guy in Skip's bathroom, because he never leaves the shower and doesn't pose a threat other than running for help if at gun point. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions